Shirayuki and Ayanami
by elizabeth.ying.1
Summary: Imagine a world without Teito who has the eye of Mikhail? No one else but our protagonist blind girl Shirayuki who is the reincarnation of... Travel to the world where the black hawks are the protagonists. On HIATUS until further notice
1. Chapter 1 The Slums

Shirayuki and Ayanami

**A/N**

**Hey everybody, it's the awesome Elizabeth, after reading peoples reviews, I'm in the middle of editing my chapters so it's easier for my dear readers to read my story. Thanks for the support! **

Foreword

Hi, my name is Elizabeth, I'm a 14 year old otaku, like many I dream of fantasy worlds from anime and manga that I have seen or read. I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction of 07 Ghost with a world without Teito, this story's main characters are the black hawks, Shirayuki and Yuujirou the dog. They're will be many chapters in this series.

For each chapter it will be about 2 pages, they're will always be 2 different perspectives. So it will switch from each chapter (example, chapter one Shirayuki, chapter two Miroku) It will probably take 1-2 days per chapter depending how much time I have, I might even do 2 chapters at once! Now let the story begin!

Chapter 1 Shirayuki

There was a man, with hair that looked like it was made of silver, with purple eyes that could pierce your heart. But for some reason she felt no fear, he was carrying something black and big._What is it? It smells like death._

" If you touch me you will surely die"

The beautiful but cold man said calmly as he inched away from my touch. _How is that possible for I am blind? _As I looked around I could make out a beautiful field full of flowers. I could see they embraced me in a warm embrace. Then the field began to disappear, it was replaced by blackness. I awoke, knowing very well that I was back in reality since I was blind…

"Ruff" barked a familiar voice.

"Yuujirou!" As his body heat enveloped my cold body I hugged him for warmth.

"You are my one of my few friends, if only we could stay like this forever."

But I knew very well if you don't move, you will die. Food, water and warmth. Those are the only things people care about in this slum of a town. As I walked blindly, relying on hearing and Yuujirou to my soon to be ex-house. As Elias, my guardian retells the story of how I was found, I decide to listen to it.

"I was walking around looking for scraps when I saw a whee baby in a basket with your name and birthdate. It said

"Shirayuki" I said knowing this story to well. Elias must have smiled since I heard joy in her high and happy voice.

"Yes, and you were born on." "January 1st" I said as I smiled towards the direction of her voice. Because food is so scarce I promised Elias that I would leave promptly on my 10th birthday, which is in 2 days. She is not kicking me out, I just don't want to be a burden on her. Yuujirou is also turning 2 years old, I found him dehydrated and near death, Elias being the kind woman she is, accepted him knowing well that, that means another mouth to feed. Before him, I had to rely on my senses, but to date I do practice hours without his help.

I don't know how to explain it to one who can see, but it is like seeing a grid of the world, by the sounds of Yuujirou's feet or my own, it echoes off giving me a sense where everything is. I have something called a healing zaiphon which is pretty common in Warsfeil, but not in the slums, I do my best to heal those in need. Since 8 years old, Elias has taught me how to defend myself, usually with a stick. She seems to be working more than she usually does. As I started to day dream I heard a loud noise…

"Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan!"It's my friend Raven, who is so nice, I start to smile calling back to her as I try to figure out where she is…

Then all of a sudden I am hugged, she has found me before I could "see her". "Hello Raven!"I say as I smile in her direction.

"Wrong way!" She giggles as my cheeks get hot, and I turn around. "Let's go to the tree and play! I got some treats for you and Yuujirou!"

As soon as the dog hears his name I can hear his tail wagging away. "Okay" I reply as I grab on to a makeshift Yuujirou was big enough, and smart enough to understand that I needed help to navigate my way through the town, I had to grab on to the neck of his fur, of course because he was still a pup, sometimes he would get to excited and start to run, ultimately giving me a dirty and wet face, but I didn't mind, it's something to smile and laugh about later on…

"Come one, hurry up!" "Okay, okay!" I said smiling as ran with Yuujirou leading the way. The tree is the oldest and biggest tree in the town, Raven describes it as being s big brown tower… Many people hang out there, but mostly the kids, it's the only place to hangout that is safer than most places. We finally got there, when Raven walked over to the tree grabbing something. She must have pulled it out, since Yuujirou started to beg...

"What do you think?" Not wanting to be rude I stutter out "It looks yummy?..." "Oops, sorry I forgot you can't see, it's not food it's a red marble I found it in the trash!" "Cool!" I said politely. I started to "see" figures that were coming near us, I don't like to "see" like I do, because I don't want people to be scared…

"Hey look what we have here, blind bat and monkey girl!" said a boy with a malicious edge "I'm not a monkey!" screamed Raven

"Look she's already screaming!" says another boy. Personally I don't café if people make fun of me or beat me as long as they do not hurt my friends. "Hey what do we have here?" said boy #1.

"A red marble..." "Give that back!" Raven cries out. _She must have dropped it when she was yelling… _"Please give it back." I say passively, not wanting to start a fight but at the time wanting to help my friend. "What you gonna do bout it?"

"Please give it back." I said as I tried and pinpoint where everything is. It then comes out of the blue I am hit with something hard as I fall to my knees I hear "Don't hurt Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan can you hear me?" As I try to concentrate as much as I can, I see the whole area around the tree, where Raven is, where I am, and where they boys are, and Yuujirou. I do not see faces, but they're body frame and movement. As I concentrate I can see boy #2 walk towards Raven "Please, don't hurt her!"

Another kick goes to my stomach, as I think about all the training I had with a stick, _a stick that's it, that's what I need!_ "Yuujirou? Yuujirou!" "Ruff!" I think about how to get one, _that's it, fetch! _

"Fetch, Yuujirou, fetch!" I "see" him run towards the tree and jump and rip off a branch he then runs towards me with it in his mouth. Boy #2 soon notices as he tries to warn boy #1, _please Raven catch on to my plan! _She does as she then tackles boy #2, covering his mouth, because I know I have mere seconds, I distract boy #1.

"If I'm blind what are you?" It works as he starts to punch but I can see his movement in what seems like slow motion, I deflect his hand while grabbing the stick from Yuujirou "Go help Raven!"

I shout as I prepare to battle, as the boy then pulls out a knife, _could be my death, I must fight to protect Raven and Yuujirou, they will not survive if I die. _I "see" his hand slowly shoot out, but I'm already one step ahead, I hit him in the arm, making him drop the marble, I grab it as I dodge a stab aimed at my heart. Then just as I'm about to attack once again I hear a yelp "Yuujirou!"

As I try to go to his aid boy #1 blocks me, "Today is the day you die bat!" As he aims once again for my heart, my survival instincts kick in as I stab him twice, so fast he has no time to react, as I then hit him once in the head. _That should keep him down… _"Sorry, because I am blind I cannot see where I stabbed you."

"Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan!" I run over to her and Yuujirou. "How did you do that it was amazing!"

"Remember that "sword" training?" I reply. "With a stick?" she asks a bit confused. "Yes."

"Never mind that, are you two okay?!" I ask remembering the situation. "I-it's Yuujirou!" she begins to sob…

"What happened?!" I ask starting to panic. "Yuujirou managed to get the boy off me but the boy started to kick him, he then started to come back to me, but Yuujirou grabbed on to him..He started to kick him some more. I've never seen him so ferocious, he's usually so kind."

I smile and respond "It's because I told him to." "I was able to get a rock and throw it at him, he's unconscious at the moment, but Yuujirou's not moving!" She starts to cry once again, I try to comfort her as we run over to Yuujirou who lay still. I grab him in my arms and hear a faint but hopeful whimper. "Yuujirou you were very good for protecting Raven"

"He's going to die!" Raven cried out hysterically. "Raven I am going to save him you need to be quiet!" I say in an attempt to hush her. As I start to heal him, using my zaiphon, I hear a rustling in the bushes. "Who is there?!" I yell as I start to grab Raven in one hand, willing to protect her at all costs.

"My name is Miroku Bargsburg and I have been watching you for a while…"


	2. Chapter 2 Taken

Chapter 2 Miroku

**A/N**

**Hey, as mentioned in chapter 1, I have made the paragraphs shorter, for my readers enjoyment. Enjoy~**

"Miroku-sama it is time to depart." "Yes, I will be there momentarily."As I put down my files regarding the eye of Mikhail's location. _The slums, an interesting place indeed… I may find something very interesting there… _Walking into the Ribidizile, a man with purple eyes approached him.

"Ayanami.." He says pleasantly. "Miroku-sama, why are we going to the slums, this better not be a waste of my time, you know I am very busy as it is, doing your dirty work."

"Rapheal-sama said he could sense the eye of Mikhail's presence." I responded calmly.

"Would you like a black hawk to accompany you on your mission?" he replied.

"I am fine with just you and Hyuuga-kun." _They should be enough to protect the people if we do find the eye of Mikhail. _

"Sir, we have arrived." Says a solider. "Miroku-kun are you ready to go? ~ ✩"

"Hyuuga, how many times must I tell you to know your place?" Ayanami then took out his sword, the rest is explicit~ As we walked through the slums, I saw many people ragged and poor. _If only we could help more people, those in need… _"Hmm… Aya-tan I found something interesting~"

As we walked closer we could hear a girl screaming "Yuki-chan!" As we came closer we could see two boys one being attacked by an animal, _a dog?_ And a girl with brown hair with a stick.

"She seems to have exceptional skill..." Ayanami said as he watched her, intently. After the boys were knocked unconscious the girl, _Yuki-chan was it? _Ran over to her friend and the dog that lay still.

"Is that a healing zaiphon?!" I asked in amazement "I think it's time to pay them a visit. We then started to walk towards them, the girl "Yuki-chan" seemed to hear us.

"Who's there?!" asked Yuki-chan. As her eyes darted back and forth, like she couldn't see…

"My name is Miroku Bargsburg and I have been watching you for a while…" The girl seemed to be startled "You're not going to attack us right?" she said weakly and fainted.

"Yuki-chan!" Cried the other girl as she grabbed her in her arms. I started to walk over as Ayanami and Hyuuga-kun followed

"Stay there for a bit." I ordered "Yes, Miroku-sama" Ayanami replied as they halted for the time being. "Who is the child that you are holding? What is her name? What is yours young one?" I asked kindly, as I could see the fear in her eyes.

"M-my name is Raven and this is Shirayuki." Two boys attacked us and she shielded me and Yuujirou. Ah, Yuujirou is her seeing-eye dog, Yuki-chan is blind." "Is Yuujirou okay?"

"Yes, she healed him with some type of mag-" She was cut off as Hyuug-kun stabbed her in the heart. "She talks too much, so I silenced her~ " he said as he smiled his cruel smile.

"Ayanami-san please grab the one called Shirayuki and her dog."

"Why Miroku-sama?" "I plan to adopt and train her, she seems to have exceptional talent."

"Miroku-sama that is not what I meant, I meant the mutt. You know I hate animals." He said coldly

"Hyuuga, since you went against Miroku-sama's orders take the mutt, I will carry the girl." "So _cold_ Aya-tan~" "Now." he replied coldly. "Yes, yes. Sigh. You really are bossy… T.T" Hyuuga-kun grabbed the dog, as Ayanami grabbed the girl, his widened just a little as I heard a whisper.

"It's not possible…" "What did ya say Aya-tan~" "Nothing..." As we walked back the girl remained unconscious.

"It must have been too much stress on her body to heal someone and fight all in one day." I commented.

"Poor girl~" Hyuuga-kun said a bit mockingly.

"But she does have some talent, to see a healing zaiphon user here, in the slums very r-a-r-e~"

"Hmph." Replied Ayanami. Suddenly the dog, _Was it Yuujirou? _Awoke. "Ruff, grrrrrr" He quickly ran towards Ayanami as I was about to say "Don't kill the dog." The girl awoke.

"Yuujirou it is okay… So please, behave…"

The girl then fell asleep, amazingly the dog obeyed, h attitude changed completely, he then wagged his tail and continued to follow Ayanami who had his Master to the Ribidizile. "A faithful dog, following his masters orders, no matter how harsh they be."

"Aya-tan I think this must be a new world record! An animal actually likes you!" Replied Hyuga-kun. "Hyuuga the only thing stopping me from killing you is this girl, be grateful to her." "Yes, yes… Aya-tan " Hyuuga-kun replied non-nonchalantly.

The dog then started to bark. "Ayanami, why is the girl glowing?" I asked as I saw Shirayuki glow a bright red, all of the sudden a red eye opened on her hand..

**!**

"I-is that the eye of Mihkail?! It can't be…"

"This mission was not a total waste of my time…" Ayanami smiled, _he smiled?!_"I found two interesting things…" "Aya-tan smiled! ✩" Hyuuga-kun commented a bit surprised.

"I am now certain, this girl is to be my grand-daughter. Shirayuki Bargburg." I confirmed smiling.

_Things are about to get interesting…_


	3. Chapter 3 The Surprise

Chapter 3 The Surprise(Ayanami)

**A/N**

**Hello world! What's up? I really appreciate those who give reviews,follow my story and favorite it. As asked I have continued to make my paragraphs smaller, I hope you enjoy my story! Yours truly, Elizabeth.**

As I held the fragile body in my arms, all I could do is stare… _How is this possible, Eve's reincarnation…_

"Ayanami-san could you please bring Shirayuki to her room? Thank you."

"Yes, Miroku-sama." As I started to walk, the dog followed tail wagging. _You are a fool, to trust one so easily just because your master ordered so. But that is all we are, a dog obeying and following its master, even to the depths of hell. _

_"_Aya-tan, whatcha thinking about? "

"Nothing." I replied keeping my composure, as we got to her new room I lay her down gently. Glancing at her one more time.

"We are leaving immediately." "Yes sir~✩" Hyuuga replied. As I continued life as if she never existed, missions, paper work, keeping my men in line. Before I knew it a year passed. As we were walked in the hallways, back to our room, I could hear the annoying chatter of soldiers.

"He's killed thousands…" "Those who have gone against him, always die."

Then a louder voice yelled. "Ayanami, you are nothing more than a dog who follows Miroku-sama's order!"

I glance at him, annoyed. "If I am a dog, then what are you? A rat? All rats must be exterminated." I answer coolly. "Aya-tan's getting angry~" Hyuuga smiled. "You, apologize to Ayanami-sama right now!" Konatsu said furiously.

"I will let it go, he's not worth my time." I replied "Calm down, Konatsu. What is your name solider?" "K-Kaito Tsune s-sir" "And what do you address me as?" "Ayanami-sama, sir" "Good. If this happens again, expect that your head rolls off your shoulders."

Just then Kuroyuri woke up. "Ayanami-sama, you don't have to show mercy to a rat. Would you like me to exterminate it now?" "Kuroyuri-sama good morning!" Haruse said.

"I am tired we are leaving, _now._" Not waiting for their reply I walked away, as they followed soon after. As I opened my door, I walked towards my beloved pets, I notice something odd. Curled up, beside my panthers was a sleeping girl.

"A-Ayanami-sama is that a girl?" As I looked closer, it turned out to be Shirayuki, the reincarnation of Eve…

"Did Yuki-chan come to play?" noted Hyuuga, as Konatsu replied.

"Hyuuga-sama do you know this girl?" asked Konatsu still a bit shocked. "Of course I do, how can I forget, Aya-tan who held her in his arms and carried her to her room like a true g-e-n-t-l-e-m-e-n. ✩"

"Silence Hyuuga, if you don't want to lose a limb." "Carried her?! Ayanami-sama carried her!" Kuroyuri cried with a tint of jealousy.

"It was as Miroku-sama ordered, I wasn't the one who carried a mutt." Just then Shirayuki she rubbed her eyes and seemed to look around. Is that you Ayanami-san?"

"How do you know my name?" I replied. "Oji-chan gave me a letter and said I would be here for a week, to help you in missions." She then smiled and looked at Hyuuga, not knowing where I really was.

"Shirayuki, give me the letter." "Here you go!" She said smiling as she took a letter out and extended her arm in the air, not knowing where I was.

"Hyuuga take the letter. Read it aloud. **Now**. "S-sure thing A-Aya-tan…" He then started to read the letter aloud.

" Dear Ayanami-san, I have decided to leave my dear granddaughter in your care for the next week, as I must take care of some business. Shirayuki has been trained ever since I adopted her, she is exceptionally skilled in zaiphon, both attack and healing, paper work and swordsmanship. Hyuuga-kun please make sure that Yuki-chan makes good friends with all the black hawks. By the way, Kasturagi is accompanying me on my journey, so Yuki-chan can take his place in his absence. Good luck, and enjoy yourself! –Miroku Bargsburg"

"So you knew about this Hyuuga?" I said as my aura got darker and darker…

"Miroku-kun ordered me not to tell you…Aya-tan? Ay-" I grabbed my whip and whipped him very hard.

"Konatsu bring Shirayuki to a quieter place, and introduce her to the other members, while I punish this rat."

"Y-yes sir…Y-Yuki-chan why don't you come with me?" "Okay!" as she reached for his hand. "Shirayuki is blind." I added as I got another lashing in. The others looked shocked, but did as I ordered and left with Shirayuki.

"Now prepare for some punishment." I said smiling just a bit. "A-Aya-tan l-let's not get hasty here, you know can't go against Miroku-kun's orders."

"That's Miroku-sama, to you. Know your place." "Aya-tan Ay-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"

"Hehe" I smiled as many things happened…


	4. Chapter 4 Introductions

**Author's note**

**Hi there, to those who read my story, I greatly appreciate your support. I've been trying to write a chapter at least 1 per day. Since it's march break, but I had writers block yesterday so today I shall give you 2 (maybe more~) chapters. Please continue to support me threw reviews~**

Shirayuki and Ayanami Chapter 4 (Shirayuki)

"Konatsu bring Shirayuki to a quieter place, and introduce her to the other members, while I punish this rat." Ayanami-san said coldy.

"Y-yes sir…Y-Yuki-chan why don't you come with me?" said a boy, _Konatsu was it? _I could hear a loud sound in the background and heard someone scream.

"Okay!" I said as I reached for his hand, hoping someone would hold it. "Shirayuki is blind."Ayanami-san added, as I heard yet another scream. As Konatsu then lead the way, while I tightly held his hand. I could hear others following as we continued to walk until we turned and stopped.

I could smell something delicious being made. "I-is this a kitchen?" I asked shyly not knowing who was there.

"Shirayuki-san, my name is Konatsu."I frowned a bit. "Please don't call me that I'm fine with Yuki." I smiled in the direction of his voice not knowing whether that was him or not. "Y-Yuki-san." "No, still to formal" I said as I pouted.

"Yuki-chan?" "Yes?" I said smiling.

"This is Kuroyuri and Haruse." I'm guessing he pointed but I didn't know where…

"Oh, sorry Yuki-chan, I forgot you were blind, how about they introduce themselves?"

"Thank you, for your consideration!" I said as I bowed as a sign of respect. "Konatsu-nii-san."

"My name is Haruse." said a deep yet calming voice. "This is Kuroyuri-sama."

"Hi Yuki-nee!" said a high pitched voice. Surprised I asked. "Kuroyuri-san, not to be rude but how old are you?" "14 years old." "Wow, that's only 2 years older than me!" I said smiling.

"Can I call you Kuroyuri-nii-?" "Sure!" Kuroyuri-nii said.

Then another voice spoke. "Yuki-chan! My name is Hyuuga, but you can call me Hyuuga-kun!

" "Hyuuga-san, are you okay you're bleeding a lot?!" Konatsu's voice sounded concerned. "Hyuuga-kun do you want me to help you?" I asked innocently.

"S-sure Yuki-chan?" As I walked towards his voice, walking straight into him…

"Are you okay Yuki-chan~" "Where are you injured?" I replied.

"My heart~" "I looked at him. "I'm serious Hyuuga-kun! "My arm and my head~"

"Bend down, I can't reach." "Yes, yes Yuki-sama! As I touched his arm and head, feeling power shoot through my arm. _Kami-sama, no odou-san._

_ Please help me heal this man seeking salvation. __Kami-sama, no odou-san..._

_ Eve-chan, why do you ask for my help to heal a filthy warsfeil?_

_ He is my friend! _I thought angered.

_Please, my beloved daughter stay away from the warsfeil and Verloren. Head towards the church, whilst your soul is still pure! _

_Fathe-_ki-chan? Yuki-chan? "Yes?" "Are you okay~ You seemed to have spaced out..._"_

"I'm fine." I replied. "Hyuuga, don't trouble her." A annoyed but smooth voice said .

"Ayanami!" I said as I ran towards him. "Shirayuki, do you want to participate in our missions? I won't force you."

"Yes!" I replied. If only I knew that I just started something that would ignite the end of the world.


	5. Chapter 5 Alice in Wonderland

**Author's**** Note**

**Hello~ It's the wonderful Elizabeth, 2 chapters in one day wow. Anyways I'm new to FanFiction net, so I don't have a beta to correct. Also I feel like my chapters are too short so I'll try and make them longer. Hope you review and enjoy! Thanks! -Lizy (Yes, I know I spelt Lizy wrong, it's my signature so shut up)**

Shirayuki and Ayanami Chapter 5 Alice in Wonderland (Kuroyuri)

This is Kuroyuri-sama. Haruse said pointing to me, forgetting that the girl couldn't see."Hi Yuki-nee-chan!" I said happily. The girl looked a bit surprised, but I have gotten used to it through the years.

_*Flashback*_

"That brat is a warsfeil!" "You can't be my child, you spawn of a demon!" I remembered my own mother's voice as she tried to poison me…

*In real time*

I then grabbed onto Haruse, hugging him tighter… Kuroyuri-sama? He asked quietly "She asked how old you are." "14 years old." I replied a bit annoyed "Wow, that's only 2 years older than me!" She said smiling in my direction. "Can I call you Kuroyuri-nii-san?" _Sounds like we're family… Family, what I've always desire. _

I then smiled and replied "Sure!"As I was about to say Yuki-nee-chan I was rudely interrupted by Hyuuga. As he came in all bloodied. _Serves him right_. I thought smiling.

"Do you want me to help you?" The girl asked with a smile much like Kuroyuri's. After a bit of bickering , she then got Hyuuga to lean down, as her hand then started to glow a bright white.

"Wha!" As we, by instinct got into our defensive forms. "Thank you Yuki-chan!" Hyuuga said smiling, while he looked at us. _It's nothing more than a special healing zaiphon. Stand down. _

"Ayanami-sama?" I whispered. As he ordered, I flicked my hand quickly dispersing the wars.

Yuki-nee looked a bit tuned out. "Yuki-chan~ Yuki-chan" He tried again. "Are you okay~ you seemed to have spaced out~"

"I'm fine." She replied giving a glare, much like my beloved Ayanami-sama's! "Hyuuga, don't trouble her." As Ayanami-sama walked into the room gracefully.

_That is my prince! _She thought smiling. Ayanami-sama did give her a bit of a look and smirked just a bit. ""Shirayuki, do you want to participate in our missions? I won't force you." he asked. "Yes!" The girl replied happily. A bit jealous, I said "Yuki-nee chan you're able to kill right?" I asked smiling. "Of course Kuroyuri-nee-san!" She smiled back at me.

"Yuki-chan you know how to do paper work right? Right?" Konatsu said a little to hopeful.

"Of course Konatsu-nii-san" Haruse looked a bit confused. "Shirayuki-san, err Yuki-chan not to be rude but how do you do documents, when you cannot read them?" I was also a little curious.

"It seems like my team doubts your skills, Shirayuki, would you like to prove them wrong?" He asked smiling.

"Of course Ayanami-san but first of all call me Yuki!"

She then walked over to a desk. _Wait a second, how did she do that? _A voice then boomed in our heads.:_Shirayuki, is able to see by using echo-location, as I said before she is skilled in many things. Just watch and see._

Haruse then asked Ayanami-sama. _Ayanami-sama how? Simple. _He replied.

_By walking she can hear the sound vibrate, so she sees everything but in a grid like manner. So if 2 people are the same height she will not be able to tell the difference. _Just then Yuki-nee asked.. "What documents do you need help with Konatsu-nii?"

"Umm all of these, he said walking over to Hyuuga's desk and bringing them over to her. "Let me show you, what I can do."

She then activated her zaiphon. Which was red. _She's not a warsfeil?! How can she?! _

_Red zaiphon is not un common, the eye of Mikhail and Rapheal have red zaiphon. _Ayanami-sama replied cooly.

_Who is she then? _Hyuuga asked, actually serious.

_A reincarnation of my beloved **Eve.**_

_The chief of heavens daughter? _Hyuuga replied.

"Yes" Ayanami-sama answered.

Yuki-nee chan then started to somehow get the zaiphon of the documents in the air, she quickly scanned it and asked. "Ayanami-san where are your stamps?" "In the drawer. First shelf." Her zaiphon then quickly shooted across the room grabbed the stamp and a pen and started to stamp and sign things at a god like speed.

She finished in a matter of minutes. "Because of my status, as the grand-daughter of Miroku Bargsbug, it should be fine right?" "Yes." Ayanami-sama replied cooly. Now that's done time to get to presents!" She said smiling. "Pr-presents?" I asked a bit exicted. "Of course did you think I'd come here empty handed, Oji-san told me all about you guys. "So why did we have to introduce ourselves?"

Konatsu asked a bit confused. "Because I've never heard your voice before so I didn't know who was who. "Oh…" She then ran back to the black hawks headquarters, "Follow me!" We did so, all a bit curious, even Ayanami-sama looked curious.

She ran to the panthers that woke up to the sound. They started to purr as they walked up to her and started to purr and rub against her legs. Where they were was a key. She then walked over to a cupboard an inserted the key.

"As we were all were shocked as boxes started to fall out. "How were you able to get into here before?"

"I didn't, Hyuuga-kun did!" "Yuki-chan that was supposed to be our little secret remember ~ Aya-tan? Aya-tan, please don't kill me, Miroku-ku err san asked me too! "Ayanami-san it's my fault not him! Please don't hurt him." Yuki-nee said in a concerned tone.

"Fine." He said stopping in his tracks. _Ayanami-sama listened to someone?! _ We all thought in unison.

"But Hyuuga, if this happens again, I WILL beat you to DEATH~" _Ahh my beloved Ayanami-sama always so radiant, even when impersonating a fool..._

"S-sure thing Aya-tan?" Hyuuga replied a bit creeped out.

"Okay, now for the presents!" Yuki-nee chan said. She then used her red zaiphon again to read the names on each. "I picked them myself!" she said proudly smiling.

"To the black hawks." She said. We all gathered around a black and gold box. As Ayanami opened it, we were all shocked to see stuff animals.

"There is one for everyone, to reflect your personalities! All of them are characters from Alice in Wonderland, my favourite story book!"

She then reached inside and grabbed 2 bears. One was pink while the others was blue, the pink one even had a eye patch just like mine. "That's mine" I said excitedly. Grabbing it and Haruse's.

"Oh, sorry Yuki-nee, I was so excited, that I just…"

"It's okay! Miroku told me that you had pink hair, and Haruse had blue and you wore an eye patch. You guys are always together? Inseparable right?"

"Yup" I replied hugging her. "Thank you !"

"You guys reminded me of the twins in the Alice in Wonderaland, inseparable except you two are way smarter! I'm glad you're happy because I had to get the custom made!"

"Th-thank you Yuki-s er chan." Haruse replied. "You're welcome! Next is Konatsu! She then grabbed a yellow mouse, well actually all of these are custom made... Anyways Konatsu-nii. Oji-san told me you're always chasing after Hyuuga-kun and doing his work. I got you the mouse since he always does the same thing every day in Alice in Wonderland and that he is kind and cute! Also you have blond hair right?"

"Ye-yes." He said blushing slightly.

"Aw, my little Kona-chan found himself a girlfriend~"

"Major! Anyways thank you Yuki-chan."

" Next is Hyuuga-kun "as she grabbed a black dog. "You have black hair and you always follow Ayanami-san protecting him, like his loyal dog even though you're not his beigleiter. "She said curtly."You remind me of the chesire cat, who always smiles no matter what!"

"Thank you Yuki-chan~" She continued on "I already gave Katsuragi his. He has brown hair and likes to cook and is a quite man. So I got him a brown snake, beacause snakes are pretty laid back until they strike."

She said smiling, and then frowned. "I couldn't really think of any Alice in Wonderland character that fit him though… "

"I-it's okay Yuki-chan!" Konatsu said trying to comfort the little girl before her.

"How about Ayanami-sama?" I asked out of curiousity.

"I saved the best for last!" She said smiling once again as she reached in and retrieved a plush that looked just like Ayanami-sama. It wore a hat and had a sword, with amethyst eyes and silver hair.

"Why isn't he an animal?" Hyuuga asked pouting a little, just as Ayanami stepped on him.

"Aya-tan your love is so cruel~"

"He's supposed to be the master of all the crazy animals! Just like the mad hatter he does his work 24/7 never stopping and he repeats the cycle over and over. Caring about everyone except himself. Also he's always wearing a hat, just like the mad all looked at the girl amazed on just how much she knew about him. "Did Miroku-sama tell you that?" Ayanami-sama asked. "No, I don't know why but I felt like I already know you…" She then gave him the chibi Ayanami-sama smiling.

"Thank you." Ayanami-sama said. I started to feel a bit jealous... Aynami-sama was thanking someone other than me...

"Yuki-chan , I'm guessing that makes you Alice right~" Hyuuga said interrupting my train of thought.

I never really thought about it but I guess.

"You are Alice in Wonderland~" Hyuuga said as he looked at his dog, with a cruel smile, knowing Yuki-nee couldn't see it...

_Watch it, Hyuuga_. Ayanami-sama warned. Again I felt a tinge of jealousness, towards this one girl that Ayanami-sama protected.

"Kuroyuri-sama?" Haruse whispered with a concern tone, so only I could hear him. _I am fine. _I replied through our connection.

I have business I must attend to." Ayanami-sama said.

"Oh, no you DON'T." Yuki-nee said a bit annoyed . "There's one more thing. I need everybody to come here."

As we walked towards her she grabbed two things out. She threw flowers at us just when we were close enough. All of the sudden something flashed.

"What was that?!" Konatsu asked a bit alarmed.

"A camera!" Yuki-nee replied happily. "Now everybody come here NOW! Bring you present as well, we ARE taking a group photo.

She then used her zaiphon to move the camera to the other side of the room at god like speed as she said "Look at the camera!" as we all looked at the camera, still a bit stunned. The camera flashed and the picture was taken.

"Why do you need a picture Yuki? You can't see it." Ayanami-sama asked a bit annoyed.

"Just because I can't see it doesn't mean you guys can't now explain it to me so I can imagine it!" She then handed us the picture . Which had a zaiphon barrier around it in case anybody tried to destroy it.

"I will" I replied happily accepting the picture. Looking at it I could see me and Haruse with our bears looking at the camera both smiling. Hyuuga holding his dog and smiling while grabbing onto Ayanami-sama who seemed to have a bit of a smirk. He also held his chibi self. Shirayuki also looked at the camera smiling as flowers were seen being thown out of her hands as they started to land on us.

"Don't worry I also took a picture of Katsuragi, she said smiling as she took it out.

"Watch this!" she said as her zaiphon circled the 2 images, they became one. "Look he's now in the picture, like one big family!" We all looked at it in amazement, sure enough there was Katsuragi smiling away as he held his brown snake plushie. I then explained how the photo looked like just as I had saw it. Yuki-nee smiled .

"I must go now." Ayanami-sama said leaving after giving Hyuuga his chibi self. _Hyuuga, Take it to my room and watch over Shirayuki. _He thought as he left the room.

"Yuki-chan why don't we go eat~" Hyuuga asked as he grabbed the girl's hand. We all heard her stomach growl.

"I am a bit hungry…" She said blushing. We whisked her off to the kitchen where Haruse made a delicious meal, and even better dessert. _We have a mission. Report to the ribidizile immediately, bring Shirayuki along. She will act as my beigleiter for the next week… _

"Yuki-chan, Aya-tan wants us, we're going on a mission and you get to come~"

"Okay!" she replied. As we then walked to the ribidizle where our captain awaited.

"Good, you are here, let's get started then." Ayanami-sama said glancing at Yuki-nee and said " Prepare to depart immediately. Yuki, you are my temporary beigleiter, for the next week. I order you to go get some sleep"

"Yes Ayanami-san…" She said as she yawned.

"Hyuuga, show her to her room, and don't do anything funny. Actually, Konatsu go with him. As the 3 of them left, we heard a solider say. "We are ready to depart, sir ."

"Go." Ayanami-sama replied.

_By the way what is our misson Ayanami-sama?_ I asked a bit curious.

_ Infiltrate the 7th districts church and retrieve the Eye of Mikhail. _

_Aya-tan, do we know who the wielder is~_ Hyuuga asked,

_ No. but Rapehal seems to be reacting there. I plan to get Yuki and Konatsu to infiltrate since they are the only ones that are not warsfeils. Is that clear?_

_ Yes sir! _We all thought in unison.

"This is going to be a fun week." I said smiling, thinking of all the adventures Yuki-nee would have…


	6. Chapter 6 The Dream

07 Ghost Shirayuki and Ayanami Chapter 6 The Dream (Shirayuki)

**A/N**

**Because I don't have a beta I apologise, if they're are any mistakes. Also to those who saw the notice, I changed the name of this chapter since I had some ideas for future chapters. Anyways, I don't want to confuse anyone, but I will always switch between 2 perspectives. It will usually be a black hawk member, but that will change in future chapters (spoiler, lol) and then it always goes to Shirayuki's perspective. Since she is the the main character. After reading people's fanfics I've noticed they put a disclaimer. Personally, I think it is kind of stupid, it's kind of obvious that I don't own 07 Ghost. But still I will do as you wish. I do NOT own 07 Ghost, I own Shirayuki! Mwahaha! (Sorry if it's short, I'll make the actually mission chapter either tommorow or sometime this week _School...) __I will be doing at least 1 chapter a week, since I have homework and etc..._ ****Enjoy the chapter! **

As I was lead to my room , to sleep Konatsu-nii and Hyuuga-kun were bickering.

"Kona-chan aren't you happy that you get to lead your girlfriend to her room? It's a good thing I'm coming, who know what dirty things you might be thinking of~"

"M-major!" Konatsu-nii said stuttering as he voice went 2 octaves up.

"I should be saying that to you!" Konatsu-nii yelled as I heard a loud thunk.

"Ow, so mean K-o-n-a-chan~"

I didn't really get what they were talking about, as I continued walking, what seemed like a mile. "Is this ship really big?" I asked out of curiosity, and annoyance.

"Yes~ It's so big that it could hold thousands, maybe even a 100 thousand." Hyuuga-kun replied.

My eyes must have gotten bigger, as I thought about, just how big that would be.

"Here we are Yuki-chan!" Konatsu said smiling, as he opened the door.

I stood there for a few seconds, analyzing just where everything was. The bed was 50 squares away from the door. On the right-hand side. 10 squares beside it was a night stand. Then on the left side was a plain desk and chair, 35 squares parallel from the night stand.

"Yuki-chan?" Hyuuga asked a bit curious

Embarrased, I blurted out loud. "I-I was just analyzing my surroundings so I can find my bed and everything…

"Oh…" Konatsu said a bit embarrassed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but is it all right if I go to bed?"

"Of course, good night Yuki-chan sorry to keep you up~" Hyuuga-kun replied. As I heard him close the doo.. As I could hear them walk away, fighting once again. I then hurtled myself at the bed, after memorizing where it was.

I then noticed there was a room that was also on the left side, beside the desk and chair. Was a simple bathroom with a sink, 20 squares above the floor, and a toilet 15 squares beside it.

_I must be really tired if I didn't even notice the bathroom…. _I then closed my eyes and let sleep take over, meeting the darkness, as I fled into my dreams.

*Dreamworld/Flashback*

I love to sleep, because when I slept I could see things, remember colour, and see faces of those I did not know. I've been having the same dream for the past few days. I could see a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. _Is that my mother? _I assumed so. The woman seemed to be running from something, someone but who was it?

The dream then changed, I was in a field full of vibrant coloured flowers. I could see the rich blue sky and clouds so fluffy you wanted to hug them. I then saw a man approaching, he wore black clothing with a hood, concealing his face, and in his bony hands was a scythe with words of a different language.

_Verloren._ I thought sub-consciously. _How did I know that? _The man was saying something but I couldn't really understand, I started to walk towards him trying to figure out what he was trying to tell me. As he opened his mouth again I woke up.

*Back to reality*

"Yuki-chan. Ayanami-sama is calling you, you and I are to infiltrate the 7th district Bargsburg church. " Konatsu-nii said , as he gently shook my shoulders, forcing me out of my dream.

"Ok…" I replied stiffiling a yawn, he then took my hand and led me towards to the main deck.

"Yuki, your mission is to find the eye of Mikhail and bring it to me, you cannot break your cover. Konatsu and you are to act as strangers. Since this is your first misson, you will update Konatsu of your status. If you do come across the Eye of Mikhail, report immediately to me." Ayanami-san said with a strict tone.

"Yes, Ayanami-sama." I said obediently.

"You are going with the impression of being a lost girl. Do not let they're sweet talk get to you, trust no one." he added.

"Yes, Ayanami-sama." I then hugged the man, as astonished as he was. He flinched, but returned my hug. "Get going."

"Yes sir!" I said smiling as I let go of him, still wanting to hold him. I walked towards the open door giving one last glance at him and I I jumped off the ribidizile and started to plummet towards the Bargsburg Church.


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT NOT on Hiatus

**Author's Note**

**Hey Everybody, I've noticed people have started to favourite my story and follow it, you don't know how excited and happy I am knowing that people like it! I'm sad to announce due to school I probably won't be able to stick to once a week, I will try at least once a month. Last week I had 2 tests, a science project and right now I'm working on a 5 page essay (School is so wonderful). So I'll try and publish after wednesday, which is the day that my essay is due, I might update today, but thanks for supporting me! :D "We all have hardships, some harder than others, it does not matter what or how we act, as long as we accept them and continue life." -Elizabeth (Well I made it up on the spot, who knows someone else might have.. Anyways I'll stop blabbering and start writing a new chapter, expect one in the next few hours... Sigh School will KILL me one day... -.-)**


	8. Chapter 7 The Mission

**Author's Note**

**Hey Everybody, I've noticed people have started to favourite my story and follow it, you don't know how excited and happy I am knowing that people like it! I'm sad to announce due to school I probably won't be able to stick to once a week, I will try at least once a month. Last week I had 2 tests, a science project and right now I'm working on a 5 page essay (School is so wonderful). So I'll try and publish after wednesday, which is the day that my essay is due, I might update today, but thanks for supporting me! :D "We all have hardships, some harder than others, it does not matter what or how we act, as long as we accept them and continue life." -Elizabeth (Well I made it up on the spot, who knows someone else might have.. Anyways I'll stop blabbering and start writing a new chapter, expect one in the next few hours... Sigh School will KILL me one day... -.-)**

The Mission (Konatsu)

As Yuki-chan literally jumpes off the ribidizile, I stare in both shock and amazement. _Konatsu. _Ayanami-sama asked. _Y-yes sir? _I replied still a bit stunned. _As soon as you get there come back,say that I have changed my mind, and it will be a solo mission.I have a feeling that she will betray me, worry not she **will** become mine. Leave her, immediately after you tell her. Yes sir. _I replied as I got onto a hawkzile and flew down to Yuki-chan. "Took you long enough!" Yuki-chan says a bit annoyed as she rolls her eyes. She then puts up her hood; I follow her lead as we walk towards the pure white gates. "I was ordered to return, this will be a solo mission, good luck with your first mission Yuki-chan." I whisper as I then walk away with a tint of regret. Watching as her face shows pure shock and horror. _Ayanami-sama ordered it, Ayanami-sama ordered it, so I must follow. _I repeat to myself as I return to my hawkzile and fly up to the ribidizile. "And?" Ayanami-sama asks. "She was shocked." I replied. "Do you regret following my orders Konatsu?" "O-of course not Ayanami-sama! Your orders are absolute!" "Good, return to Hyuuga." "Yes sir." I say as I bow and walk away to find Major Hyuuga, who is probably doing didily squat. As I get my bat still covered in fresh blood, I hear a little whisper. "Let the fun begin."

**Short chapter, sorry I have to complete my horrible essay till later my pretties. (Bear with me )**


	9. ON HIATUS

I'm very ad to do so but until a holiday or summer I won't be able to update due to school , French immersion is hard. I apologize and hope you can bear with me through this hard but rewrding journey. 


End file.
